first of many
by urperfect2me
Summary: Klaine fluff. Blaine moves to NYC with Kurt (as boyfriends, not fiancés), they meet someone that makes Blaine feel uncomfortable and things mess up a little... but just a little ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**__** 1/6**_

_Kurt waited for Blaine to reply, but he didn't._

_-Blaine?_

_Kurt wasn't looking at him. He was embarrassed, he shouldn't have asked that. Blaine wasn't ready for this, Kurt could feel it. His fingers were sweating, why didn't he close his mouth?! He must have waited for the perfect moment. Maybe a sunny day in the beach or a rainy one under an umbrella. New York was big and endless; people loved, lived, cried, ate, laughed… but nobody asked any stuff just because they could. Kurt touched his right arm with his left hand softly and bitted his lip. He felt shy, but why? Why did he feel shy with his boyfriend?_

_Blaine placed both hands around Kurt's left hand, and started to caress each finger with his thumbs. Kurt's calm and shy attitude was stopped by a fire inside him, caused by Blaine's touch. His back burnt, then his neck, which obligated him to move his head quickly and stare at his boyfriend, who was gazing at him with a grin._

_-Of course I'd like to move with you._

_Blaine was excited; he glanced at Kurt's apartment imagining his life in there. Kurt wasn't breathing at all. He was just staring at his boyfriend. That's all he wanted: to stare. During the mornings, the afternoons, the evenings, the nights. He wanted to stare at his handsome boyfriend, who in Kurt's opinion became more and more stunning every second that passed._

_Blaine spoke again, this time with a serious, but honest, look._

_-I love you so much._

_And placed a sweet kiss into Kurt's mouth. Kurt's favourites. He kissed him back, of course, while Blaine was putting his hands around his boyfriend's head._

_-I really do love you.-repeated Blaine trying to catch his breathe._

_Kurt decided not to reply, and saved his tongue to kiss him. His hands held Blaine's chest, so he took advantage of it and push him carefully towards the couch. Blaine laughed and made Kurt laugh._

_It felt so great to have his boyfriend in his favourite city…_

_-Something worries me._

_Kurt was now sitting down and Blaine gave him a confused look._

_-What worries you?_

_-You thought too much before replying me._

_Blaine sat down too, and started explaining:_

_-Oh Kurt I…_

_-You may think that I want to hurry everything but no, if I could press the 'slow motion' button I'd do it but I can't, I want to live with you, I'm prepared to do it. I want the best for both so please be honest with me Blaine._

_His boyfriend laughed in silence and started to place some kisses into Kurt's neck._

_-Are you laughing… at me?_

_-I'm not laughing, Kurt. - Blaine said trying not to laugh._

_-Yes you are. Perhaps this doesn't sound important to you, but it's important for me._

_Kurt felt a little disappointed. It hurt to feel like that about his boyfriend, but at the same time he knew that pain was going to be gone, because he trusted Blaine. He loved Blaine._

_-Heyyyy. Wait there. First: it's really important for me. Second: I'm sorry._

_Blaine started to caress Kurt's legs; neither of them talked until Kurt started to feel that fire inside him again. -First: I'm glad to hear that. Now I want you to explain me why you didn't reply faster. Second:_

_Kurt took a deep breathe._

_-Don't apologize. You laughed… and I…I love your laugh, I feel alive when I hear it…I kind of needed it. I haven't seen you in a long time._

_Blaine's eyes were full of tears. He stopped touching Kurt's legs to dry his eyes and then he took his boyfriend's hands to say:_

_-First: I didn't reply faster because I was imagining everything. You, me, together in this beautiful, beautiful apartment. Me baking you cookies for breakfast, both sleeping peaceful, cuddling on the couch if one of us is sick, telling everybody 'this is me and my boyfriend's home'…_

_A smile suddenly showed up on Kurt's face._

_-Stop, now- he said happily. And he continued:_

_- It's enough. I love you. Thank you. This is why I want you to move._

_Now Kurt was full of tears, but that didn't stop him from whispering:_

_-I love you Blaine, so so much._

_This time Kurt immediately kissed him, sweet and fiercely at the same time… but Blaine hasn't finished yet. He took a small step back, looked right into his boyfriend's ocean eyes and said:_

_-Second: I did it on purpose. The laughter, I knew you needed it, Kurt…_

_-SHUT UP!_

_They both laughed, and gazed at each other again for a very long time. They didn't kiss; they took their time to imagine. They were going to live together. Together in New York City. They couldn't have asked for more. They had it all._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2/6_**

_-Kurt, what are you wearing?_

_It was nearly six pm; Kurt had taken his daily bath whereas Blaine had been sleeping like a baby. He wore his better suit, a very black one, and went directly to his now shared bedroom. Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed with a sleepy look that for some reason Kurt found hilarious._

_-This? It's a suit, Blaine. For tonight's dinner._

_-Don't you tell me! I'm not talking about it… mmmh. You look gorgeous._

_Kurt blushed and bitted his lip, he knew he looked good, but for him, Blaine looked perfect with those pajamas._

_-Oh, c'mon! Those pajamas are very sexy! _

_But before Kurt could keep talking, Blaine pressed his lips into Kurt's._

_-I know._

_Blaine's hand caressed Kurt's neck slowly to finally say:_

_-You are wearing a bowtie. _

_-Don't you like it? I think it's cute. I bought it last week._

_-I do like it, Kurt. Well I love bowties! But they are my signature accessory. Weren't you a tie man?_

_Kurt smiled._

_-They are your what?!_

_-MY signature accessory._

_Kurt couldn't help it but laugh out loud._

_-Blaine, don't be so dramatic! I mean, really? Do I have to take it off now?_

_-No, no. Don't. _

_-Good._

_-But things aren't gonna stay like this, Hummel._

_Blaine ran in circles, took his suit and opened Kurt's placard. Then he stole a tie that placed on his shoulder. Afterwards, he jumped in his way to the bathroom with a smirk. _

_ 'I don't have any idea of what lies ahead', Kurt whispered to himself._

* * *

_-How do I look? -Blaine said tightening Kurt's tie in front of the mirror hanging on one of the dinning room's walls._

_Kurt was checking his mobile, and pretended not to listen to him, but took his mobile off his view so that he could perfectly stare at Blaine's ass. _

_-How do I look, Kurt?_

_This time, Blaine was in front of his boyfriend. _

_-P-perfect. As always._

_-What about the tie?_

_-To be honest, it looks much better on me._

_-Well I'm sure of it. But since you are wearing a bowtie, this is what you get._

_Kurt let his head fall for a second, and then straightened it again._

_-Sounds fair. _

_He found himself showing a big smile. He felt extremely happy. He tried to stay calm on the outside, but he could have sworn his organs were partying inside his body. If they were going to have a dinner outside or if they were going to stay at home watching soap operas, it didn't matter for him…Blaine was there too. _

_Kurt eventually stood up and turned the locks. His boyfriend had gone to their bedroom again, so he waited for him patiently._

_-I'm here, ready, sorry. _

_-You don't have to say… BLAINE ANDERSON!_

_-WHAT?!_

_-YOUR HAIR. _

_-What's wrong with it?!_

_-What it is NOT wrong… _

_Kurt laughed gently. _

_He could have explained Blaine that he had put too much gel and that he had even dropped a little on his suit but he thought that kissing him would be better… Blaine didn't understand why his boyfriend was kissing him so passionately, he felt Kurt's fingers through his hair; he obviously didn't worry and kept moving his tongue rhythmically. Kurt felt Blaine's hands slide around his waist and the fire started growing inside him, he moved his fingers faster around his boyfriend's sticky hair and let him go forward. Blaine pressed his hip on Kurt's so that their bodies matched perfectly, while his hands went down to grab Kurt's right buttock. Kurt groaned and stopped kissing Blaine. Instead, he looked at him to say:_

_-Much better now._

_Kurt looked at his hands covered with gel and Blaine suddenly realized what his boyfriend had been trying to do._

_-Mmh. You could have told me that I had put too much gel. Now I'm a mess, and it's late._

_-Sometimes I'd prefer to do rather than tell._

_Kurt winked and continued:_

_-I like you better this way; your curls are the sexiest. _

_-YOU are the sexiest. –said Blaine flirty, giving Kurt a towel so that he could dry his hands._

_-I think we're ready. Oh no, wait! _

_Kurt used the towel to clean Blaine's suit._

_-Hah! I can't believe I dropped…_

_But Kurt was kissing him passionately again. Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's head with his hands, thumbs touching Kurt's ears, and carefully separated both mouths._

_-Do you want to kiss me or do you want to enjoy a romantic dinner?_

_-I…I want to do both, actually._

_Again Kurt found himself smiling from ear to ear, smelling Blaine's breath and blinking fast._

_-Then you can kiss me in the car... Let's go!_

* * *

_Reviews? Pretty please?! :) Thanks for reading. 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! I just wanted to say that this is a little story, I originally wrote it to entertain myself and then I felt I needed to post it so here I am. So, you won't find an amazing plot, just a shot of what could have happened if Kurt and Blaine had moved together when they were still boyfriends. I should have parted it into 2 chapters -and not 6- but now it's already too late._**

**_Thank you for reading, I wouldn't mind if you left me some comments... :)_**

**_(In this one things start to mess up, hehe!)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3/6_**

_-C'mon Blaine, let's take a taxi._

_Kurt had insisted on taking a taxi when they were in the elevator, but Blaine said they would arrive faster if he drove his car._

_-Blaine, you drove to come here. You've been driving too much… and this is a celebration night because we're finally living together. I think you deserve some rest. _

_Blaine didn't answer him, Kurt had an interesting point. _

_-And besides- he continued- if we take a taxi you will be able to focus on me only. What do you think?_

_-You convinced me with the last phrase._

_Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and both waited for a taxi to arrive._

_-TAXI! –said Blaine making a sign. _

_Kurt went into it first with a polite greeting and his boyfriend imitated him then, but before he could close the door, the driver spoke:_

_-I can't believe what my eyes see! Blaine Anderson, hello!_

_Kurt tried to find out who this man was but he didn't know him. On the other hand, Blaine did, but he wasn't comfortable and thought that he'd have preferred driving to the restaurant._

_-We're going to The River Café. –said Kurt, because Blaine didn't say anything. - So you boys…know each other…_

_-Yes. We know each other. –finally Blaine said._

_He crossed his legs in a way for a second and changed it to the other way. Then he looked at the window and he felt Kurt's hand on his leg. Kurt was worried, he'd never seen Blaine that uncomfortable, it seemed like his boyfriend wanted to disappear, and the thought of that scared Kurt. What if this guy was one of Blaine's bullies in that school he'd gone before Dalton? _

_-Yeah! But who in the world could have imagined that we were going to see again in this big city? Oh my god! I haven't seen you in a very long time, what are you doing here?!_

_Kurt freaked out a little, so did Blaine, but surprisingly for Kurt he started laughing. It was awkward, though._

_-Yeah, yeah, unbelievable. Um I've just moved here, with him; he's Kurt…_

_Blaine pointed at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek._

_-He's my boyfriend Kurt._

_-Hello! –said Kurt with a grin- And um… how did you guys meet?_

_Kurt was still worried. Blaine seemed more uncomfortable every minute that they spent in that taxi and he didn't want this for him. It was his first night in New York City! Blaine kissed Kurt's lips this time and replied as fast as he could._

_-Through Facebook._

_The taxi driver took advantage of the red traffic light to smile and turn his head towards Blaine._

_-That's not very convincing, Blaine. We're big friends, oh… I seriously can't believe this… _

_And he focused his eyes again in the streets. Blaine sighed, loud enough to hear it._

_-What are you doing here?_

_Blaine tensed his lips while asking that question and Kurt could notice it perfectly._

_-Well I drive a taxi in New York City, Blaine Anderson!_

_Kurt thought that reply was a little rude, and apparently his boyfriend had the same feeling because he talked louder than usually._

_-But is this kind of your job? I didn't know you…well we haven't talked since…you don't live here, do you?_

_Kurt touched Blaine's leg again, and said 'I'm here' as low as he could. Blaine was almost sweating; he looked through the window again and told his boyfriend:_

_-We are near, luckily._

_-YES we are! –the driver happily said. –Of course you didn't know, you never let me explain. My dad's a taxi driver in here. He's been having some health issues so I had to replace him but I'll go back to my home sweet home in Lima as soon as possible._

_An 'Oh…' came out from Kurt's mouth and Blaine sighed loudly again. _

_-Got it. Well this city is beautiful. Here, please._

_-Here? But…_

_-Kurt, I want to walk.-he thought for a second and added- at your side._

_-Oh, okay. _

_Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed his lips sweetly, but his tongue moved faster as Kurt was expecting._

_-I love you- Blaine said, and pulled out his wallet. –Here you are- he paid to the taxi driver._

_-Thank you Blaine, maybe I can discount…_

_-No, no, it's fine. Thanks... Let's go, Kurt._

_-Nice to see you again! Hope you have a romantic dinner!_

_Blaine closed the door and waited for the taxi to finally leave. Kurt didn't speak, but gazed at his boyfriend who finally took his hand. Neither of them said anything while they were walking, but before they got into The River Café Kurt asked calmly:_

_-Who was him, Blaine?_

_Blaine replied late, but firmly._

_-His name is Eli... Elijah, I guess. I did meet him through Facebook._

_-But it seemed you two had met each other in person, too._

_-Yes, we…saw in an opportunity._

_-Welcome to The River Café. A table for two?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi! Sorry I took so long to upload this one, but here you are. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4/6_**

_-This place is beautiful, Kurt. Thank you for showing me here._

_Blaine was relaxed and that made Kurt really happy. They both had eaten too much, but they were satisfied._

_-I'd been seeing this place from the outside…I always thought of coming with you someday._

_-And here we are.-added Blaine, caressing Kurt's left hand with his own hand._

_-Yes. And what's beautiful about this is that not only we are together in this beautiful restaurant but we are also together in this city… in an apartment. It used to be 'my' apartment and now it's ours. We…are living together, Blaine. And that's something very important. It's something I really wanted to share with nobody but you. _

_-Awwh Kurt. How romantic. In my last days of High School the only thing I could think about was that I was going to move with you –Blaine laughed a little after saying that -I love you, Kurt._

_-I love you, too._

_-Can I…kiss you here?_

_-Oh c'mon we're in New York City, not in Ohio! _

_And both pressed their lips in a quick kiss._

_Afterwards, Kurt decided to go to the toilet while Blaine waited for the change. He washed his hands and checked his mobile phone quickly. There were some Facebook notifications…Facebook. Suddenly he remembered and the smile disappeared of his face. He had to find out whom that 'Eli' guy was._

_-Hey baby, are you ready to leave?_

_Kurt widely opened his eyes, still lost in his thoughts, and pronounced a shy and stuttering y-yeah._

_They took each other's hands and walked together to the exit. Once outside, they decided to go for a walk._

_The moon was shining high in the sky, but there were no stars. The night was dark and it was cold, but Blaine didn't care. He gave a pair of gloves he had been keeping in his pocket to Kurt and smiled at him while sighing. They were close to a bridge, and he felt in paradise. _

_-You look beautiful, did I tell you?_

_-I think you said gorgeous… and then that I was the sexiest…_

_They both turned around in unison to stare at the river behind them. Blaine put his right hand on Kurt's waist. Then he looked at Kurt's left side of his face slowly, examining his features in the darkness. He started with his hair, which danced following the rhythm of the breeze. Then, he gazed at his tiny eyebrows, his blonde eyelashes, how his cheeks went from red to pink and then white again, his kissable lips perfectly closed and his chin which felt soft even by looking at it. He also tried to match Kurt's breath to his own, until Kurt hold his right hand with his' and his heart started beating really fast. He made Kurt spin on himself and their looks finally connected. If there's something that Blaine could see even in the darkest night were his boyfriend's blue, ocean eyes. Kurt felt that fire again, and saw himself burning inside Blaine's hazel eyes, but he realized how he was now used to it, and how he would be forever. Blaine really felt the need to kiss Kurt passionately but, unfortunately for him, Kurt took a deep breath and without smiling he stated firmly:_

_-Blaine. I-I need- you to tell me about Eli. –he spoke faster and louder at the end, even though he didn't want to. _

_Blaine didn't reply. He hadn't seen that coming._

_-I'm worried about you. I've never seen you that uncomfortable, ever. And as your boyfriend… if he hurt you, Blaine, I think it's something we should talk about…you know what I've been through and you helped me as nobody did. So, don't try to play it down, it- it is important. –he doubted at the end because he didn't really know if his theories about Eli being a bully were completely ' right'._

_-Oh, Kurt, I… -Blaine hugged him and Kurt did too, trying to touch Blaine's back sweetly. –I was going to talk about it with you but- he pressed Kurt's body tightly –not today. I didn't want to ruin our special night but Kurt –he dried his own tears and separated from him._

_-I love you so much so it is now or never. R-Right? _

_Kurt smiled and sighed. –Yes. _

_-Okay- Blaine glanced over the river- um. Where do I start? Eli…Eli is a good boy…we… remember when I told you that I had been with someone? –he looked terrified, completely pale and miserable; he shook his head trying to force that memory to go away. –Do you remember, K-Kur-t?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there! Again, thanks so much for following my tiny story if you follow it, or if it's your first time here, for giving it a chance. This is my favourite chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. _

* * *

**_Chapter 5/6_**

_Kurt cried, a lot. And Blaine did too. But this one was scared, and freezing. His head hurt, his eyes also did. They were sitting in one of the corners of the bridge, which was almost empty, except for a homeless man who sometimes glanced at them curiously. Kurt didn't really feel his body. Yes, he may have been tired but that meant nothing. He was hugging his own stomach with his head down. He raised it. How many hours have they spent there?_

_Blaine had been in the same position as Kurt, but when he heard his boyfriend had moved, he raised his head too and his perfect triangle eyebrows followed. Now, Kurt was staring at him._

_-Are you okay?_

_Kurt needed to ask. Blaine looked confused but funny. Lovely, he looked completely lovely._

_-Ohhhh well… my ass fucking hurts!_

_Kurt laughed out loud and then tried to shush himself. He whispered 'sorry people' while looking at all the houses around them._

_-Is it almost three a.m, isn't it?_

_Blaine glanced at his wristwatch. _

_-Half past two._

_-We are a pair of fools. What are we even doing here?_

_This time was Blaine who laughed, but in silence._

_Kurt continued –our bodies hurt, our eyes and noses are as red as a beet plant. It's freezing, it's late…_

_-Well but it's New York City… the city that never sleeps?_

_-Maybe it's only us who never sleep –Kurt smiled and sneezed._

_-Bless you! –shouted the homeless man._

_They both turned around to look at him and their hands touched unexpectedly. Well, actually Blaine's hand and Kurt's glove. _

_-These are yours. You should wear them –Kurt said while taking off his gloves._

_-No. No, Kurt, I'm fine. _

_Kurt touched Blaine's hands with his own hot ones. _

_-OH MY GOD BLAINE!_

_And covered his mouth; he'd shouted too loud._

_-Your hands are okay now, but they'll be really cold in a couple of minutes if you don't wear these gloves. I'm going to put mine on here –he pointed at his pockets. _

_-Then I'm going to do the same –Kurt put his hands inside his trousers' pockets._

_They looked at each other for a while…_

_-Hey, you two! If neither of you are wearing the gloves, can I borrow them for this night?_

_The homeless man winked and Kurt walked towards him. Then he gave him the pair of gloves. _

_-Here you are. _

_-Oh, thanks, thank you so much, thanks!_

_-You know –Blaine said- they fit you. _

_The homeless man applauded with them, making no noise, and then rubbed them in his arms._

_-I think you can keep them. It'll be our Christmas present. When Christmas comes, I want you to wear them, okay?_

_-Only at Christmas?_

_Blaine laughed but continued –Yes. And whenever they're necessary. _

_-Oh thank you, thank you. Yes, yes of course, thank you. _

_And he kept saying many 'thank yous' even when the couple left. _

_-I'm happy I could at least do something nice in this day._

_-Actually, 'this day' is actually another day. It's already Sunday._

_Blaine let his head drop. _

_-Sh*t. I didn't d nice yesterday._

_-C'mon! –Kurt took Blaine by his arm and they kept walking a few more blocks._

_While they were waiting for a taxi, Blaine stared at Kurt's eyes and decided to ask:_

_-Kurt… are you mad at me? You don't seem so but-_

_-No. _

_Then Kurt kissed Blaine's lips softly and let his own hands sink in his hair. Meanwhile, some taxis were taken by other people._

_-It wasn't your fault that he was driving our taxi. It's absolutely normal the way you felt and I guess… it wasn't something easy to tell. And you told me, finally. You didn't lie to me. That's the most important part. So… Eli. C, huh? _

_-I'll repeat it to you. I don't even remember how it felt. I always repeat to myself that it was an awful experience, and that I regret having done it. In our case… we do have memories, Kurt. _

_-Of course we do. I'd never ever forget how scared I was the first time we actually did it. _

_Blaine laughed and added a flirty 'you didn't seem so'. _

_Kurt felt happy again. He saw a taxi and stopped it. This time Blaine got into it first and Kurt smiled when his boyfriend said the address of - their- apartment. Blaine gave the driver short glimpses minute by minute to make sure he wasn't Eli. C. Kurt laughed the whole trip and looked at his precious New York City through the window._


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 6/6_**

_Back in their apartment, Blaine had taken off his coat and Kurt's tie. He was making coffee in the kitchen, while Kurt, still dressed, was sitting above the kitchen's table, touching his bowtie and staring at his boyfriend's ass exaggeratedly so that Blaine could notice._

_-Mmmh. Wanna know something? I want you to make coffee everyday. You're just… so hot, Blaine._

_Blaine turned around to give his boyfriend a quick kiss._

_-Do you have cookies, my love? -Blaine asked, and Kurt melted when he heard the word 'love'._

_-Yeah, there -He pointed at one of the cupboard's door, and right when Blaine turned again to grab the jar of cookies, he added:_

_-Sooo hot._

_This time Blaine turned his head only, but that was enough because they were closer this time, since the cupboard was almost next to Kurt. They kissed quickly again. Blaine smiled and went on putting some cookies on a plate. _

_-The hottest man alive. _

_This time, Kurt almost fell off the table. _

_Not only because of the way Blaine was kissing him, but because he had taken off Kurt's coat and had started unbuttoning his shirt as his life depended on it. _

_Blaine's heart beat faster as he kissed deeper. He felt in paradise again, but this time the landscape was Kurt and a table instead of a river and a bridge. With one hand he held his boyfriend's head, and with the other he took off Kurt's trousers (or was trying to do so). He wanted to control everything, but at the same time he knew he wasn't even able to control himself at this point. His lips started searching for more and more skin, they went from Kurt's cheek to his lobe, kissing almost desperately, and when they reached Kurt's neck, he couldn't help but bite it, although it wasn't possible with the bowtie Kurt wore._

_-Wait, wait! Turn around. –Kurt shouted unexpectedly, right after Blaine had taken off his bowtie._

_A little frustrated, Blaine did so and Kurt took the bowtie from his boyfriend's hand. Kurt placed the bowtie in Blaine's neck and tied it. Now it was his turn. From behind, he unbuttoned and then took off Blaine's shirt. Then he let his head rest on Blaine's nape, closed his eyes and caught his breath while his arms surrounded Blaine's belly in a hug. _

_-You still smell great. _

_-I think those are the cookies. _

_Blaine grabbed the plate and gave one cookie to Kurt who was still on the kitchen's table, same position but fewer clothes. Afterwards, they drank some coffee. _

_While holding the cup with his right hand, Kurt went directly to find his tie, which Blaine had worn that night. He tied it in his neck and came back to the kitchen. He drank some more coffee, looked at Blaine dreamily and told him:_

_-I love you. This coffee is the second nice thing of the day. –Kurt continued before Blaine could reply –Aaaand… talking about that… yesterday you came here. To live with me. So I think…I think that was a nice thing to do._

_Blaine smiled from ear to ear._

_-Yeah, -He sighed -I forgot about that. Thank you. I love you, too. _

_-Oh! Also –Kurt drank all his coffee –you should definitely take my bowtie. NOT because it looks better on you, Blaine. Because things have always went good when you were the bowtie man._

_- I told you. It's my signature accessory._

_-Yeah, yeah, whatever. I…we decided to switch things last night and look how things went._

_They both took deep breath to say something but nobody spoke. They kissed passionately again and walked towards their bedroom until they fell on Kurt's bed. _

_-Our first night in this bed together. –said Kurt trying to be romantic, but Blaine got it wrong and, while touching his bowtie, he added fiercely: _

_-First of many…_

_-Oh god. _

_And before placing some kisses in Kurt's neck, Blaine spoke again:_

_-You should definitely keep the tie and I keep the bowtie. _

_-Wait there. Are you suggesting not to…taking them off for the whole night?_

_-Not for the whole –he touched Kurt's lips –but until we…end this. I love you._

_-I love you more. –said Kurt again in a sweet way._

_-Mmmh. We'll see._

* * *

**And that's all. It's up to your imagination how that night ended, lol. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
